The present disclosure relates to a microwaveable package for food products, and more specifically, to a microwaveable package for bread and related baked products that utilizes one or more susceptors to improve the appearance and quality of the baked product.
There are many challenges associated with conventional microwaveable food products and microwaveable packages for such food products.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved microwaveable package that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.